


In which some siblings mess around

by Obscxrity



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not full blown femdom but still femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscxrity/pseuds/Obscxrity
Summary: Naoki was horny, and so was Kaguri.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	In which some siblings mess around

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to show my Gyaru and Yankii fetish in full view of everyone, and for that I'm totally not sorry at all.

Her pussy felt so good surrounding his newly pubescent cock, gushing slick as she rode him to the high heavens.

“ Ya like that, ya lil’ perv? Like feelin’ Onee-chans cunt around that pathetic tiny dicklet’a yours? “

She breathed out, into his ear, hands laced through his short hair, tugging gently with every downward thrust of her hips. He whimpered and gasped, evidently enough of a response for her as she grinned, tongue snaking out to lick into his mouth. She tasted like watermelon and aged cigarettes, lip gloss mingling abhorrently with her terrible habits over her tongue, but he couldn’t care less. Her tongue was so, so talented, coaxing more and more sounds from the back of his throat as she explored his smaller mouth, drool pooling out from the corner of his lips.

A gasp retched itself from her throat as it happened, a sudden stuttering of his hips under hers, his cum pooling as far as it could go into her juicy cunt. Not far enough for her, but far enough to have her pulling back, giggling turning to hysterics in a mere matter of seconds.

“ Holy shit! You already came? Fuck, if I was a girl your age I’d be fucking pissed! You didn’t even get your tiny stupid cock to hit anywhere close to my womb! Paaaaaathetic~! “

She teased lifting herself up. He stared as she looked for her skirt and panties, cum dribbling down her thin tanned thighs. His cock was already hard again from the sight, to see his older sister leaking with his seed. Fuck that was way too hot for him to handle.

He got up, hands grasping at her ass cheeks as she bent over.

“ Oh? “

Was all she could get out before his dick was pushing against her used pussy, his grip like iron over her hips.

“ S - Sis… Sis fuck you look real hot with my cum in ya, “

“ Tsk. “

She clicked her tongue at him, scowling over her shoulder, not moving an inch as he finally thrust into her properly.

“ This counts as rape, you know, “

It was so matter of fact, her tone flatter than he’d heard it since she got in with the Gyaru at her school years ago. He questioned to himself if it was rape, if he was violating his big sister that bullied him relentlessly not only with her words, but with her body, teasing his boycock at every chance she got. Even if it was rape, did he care?

His answer came as he thrust into her, skin slapping against skin, over and over.

He didn’t care. Couldn’t care. Not when she felt so good around him, how his thoughts drifted to how he wasn’t wearing a condom, how two loads of his cum would get her pregnant if he flushed all of the morning after pills he knew she had stashed under her bed.

“ Sis… Sis I’m gonna cum again, “

He whined, and she groaned, annoyed. Her hips moved back against him.

“ Then hurry up and cum, you shitty dick rapist little brother. Fill me deeper than you did last time, or I’ll chop your dick off while you sleep, “

Her words were cruel, but they made his cock throb, and he couldn’t hold back as he fucked against her one last time, burying himself as deep as he could go, and painting her walls with his cum yet again.

\--

Six months later, she was round in the belly, waddling already due to her own small size. Their parents scolded her when it got out that she was pregnant. They assumed she had been sleeping around with men she didn’t know. It never crossed their minds that her brother was the father, and eventually let her be. They weren’t around enough to truly care.

But Naoki did. He cared a lot.

“ Nao! Go buy me a tub of ice cream from the conbini! “

“ ‘Kay! “


End file.
